


dilessi are strong (Alternately, Ben gets Therapy)

by orphan_account



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/F, I love it but i haven't gotten far enough in it to know how to completely fucking break the rules, Other, also I took the liberty of adding my own special brand of lesbian aliens in there. hope u enjoy, also omniverse didn't happen, au where ben's action come back to him and bite him right on the ass, he gets therapy too, yeehaw let's ride this angst train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Ben crashes on planet Pavalli, he doesn't expect to meet a race of female warriors in the midst of wartime. He also doesn't expect to pimp slapped by the hand of trauma.





	dilessi are strong (Alternately, Ben gets Therapy)

**Author's Note:**

> me @ myself: wtf is up with ur obsession with traumatizing children's shows characters???  
> me: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ben didn’t think he’d meet lesbian alien warriors, but hey, first time for everything.

“Ben! Hurry over here, before you get shot!” Also, it was wartime and he was stuck for now. Fuck.

“Coming!” He ran over to where Peggy, his rescuer, was. He tucked and rolled past the laser guns, almost getting hit in the process. He almost hit Peggy-he thankfully stopped. Dilessi were notoriously angry. Peggy was unusually docile, but he didn’t want to risk it.

“Okay,” she whispered, her white hair swinging around as she checked for people sneaking past. “Here’s the plan. You can turn into one of us, right?”

“Uh, I think so. Watch doesn’t always listen though.”

Her subtle frown intensified. “Please try your best,” she said in her accented burr, before patting his shoulder and running into the fray.

“Wai-” Well. Here goes. He quickly spun his watch’s dial, checking for an alien that matched something close to Peggy’s appearance. One quite similar appeared, and before he could second-guess himself, slapped the watch down.

 

“ _ Valkyrie!”  _ Nice one.

Oh wait, fuck. He was a girl now. Goddammit, he just thought the male Dilessi were hard to find, shit. Nope, he was realising, they were all female.

“ _ God _ , I hope Dilessi are well-powered, or I’m screwed.” He ran after Peggy, looking for her text mark pink cheeks and sea green nose.

There! She was engaged in a sword fight with a large woman with purple and yellow markings and damn, a lot of scars.

“Hey! Uh, stop being a dick!”  _ Nice one _ .

“Shut up, hero. Leave this fight to the real fighters.” Her words were said while she ducked a strike from Peggy, her cold indifference remaining in place.

She didn’t just say that. “I know you did not fuckin’ say that.”

“Why? Afraid I’m correct?” She punctuated her jab with a blow to Peggy, who’s sword flew from her grip.

Thankfully, it landed in front of Ben, who snatched it and sprinted towards the attacker.

“Get fucked, you punk ass bitch!” He swung the sword with all his strength and it knocked into the woman with an ungodly amount of force, unintentionally getting stuck in her side.

“God, who ever thought you child-friendly?” she murmured as blood leaked from her side.

Oh, fuck. He didn’t just kill someone, did he?

 

Her eyes fluttered closed, and he checked to see if she was still breathing. 

No dice.

Aw, shit.

 

***

 

Ben was starting to come out of his shock from accidentally murdering someone.

“Dude, it’s just manslaughter. We’ve all done it.”

“Kevin!” Gwen smacked him with a towel.

“Uh, sorry.”

This couldn’t be fucking real. No goddamn way, this wasn’t possible - how could she be dead? Dilessi were almost unbearably hardy, and he was a wimp anyway, how did he k-

 

Never mind. These thoughts weren’t helping.

“Ben, it wasn’t your fault.”

“Yeah, but-”

 

“Ben.” Peggy had just entered the room. Her usually free-flowing, long, white hair was tied up in a bun and wearing glasses over her fully black eyes.

“Peggy, I’m sor-”

“I don’t give a fuck if that was my great aunt, she tried to kill me and I’m glad you stabbed her.”

Ben made a weird noise.

“I came to tell you that feeling guilt is normal, but you must work through it.”

“I tried to fight yester-”

“Not what I meant. Ben, have you ever spoken to a therapist?”

“Why, I’m fine?”

Kevin spoke up from the background. “Dude, you are  _ not _ fine. Gwen said that at Mr. Smoothie the other day, someone sneezed and you nearly launched three feet into the air.”

Ben glared at Gwen, who merely shrugged. 

“It’s true.”

 

Ben sighed and tried not to kick over the nearby trash can. “Fine. I’ll talk to a stupid therapist.”

“Good. By the way, this is for you.” She handed him a plain box, and left the way she came. Which was, apparently, the window. How’d he not notice that?

“Ben, I’m so proud of you!”

“Yeah, cool, I’m gonna bust into the box. Bye.” He jogged up the stairs to his room, rapidly ripping open the box. In it was a weird looking phone and an green shirt with a note.

“ _ Ben, I wanted to have a surefire way of contacting you, and since the extranet satellites around Pavalli are constantly getting pulverized, I figured this would work better. You can contact who you’d like (I put a few therapists I recommend in there.) Also, the shirt is from my job’s gift shop. Bye -PC _ ”

He held up the shirt. “Artera Industries, pulling the stars into your reach since 1432. Cool.” 

He held up the weird phone, thumbing through the contacts.

He said he was gonna do it, and now he had to do it or both Gwen and Peggy would torment him till he did. And that was certainly not something he wanted to risk.


End file.
